


The Function of Muscle

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s muscles get Regina hot and bothered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Function of Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> Established SQ, and BeardBrigade-free.
> 
> And why not, let's put it in as an entry for SQWeek: Lust
> 
> Prompt at the end.

_The function of muscle is to pull and not to push, except in the case of the genitals and the tongue.  
_  ― Leonardo da Vinci 

“Emma, we made an agreement,” Regina said firmly.

“C’mon, Regina,” Emma whined as she paused the Xbox and looked up, “I worked all week.”

The queen’s eyebrow arched sharply at that. “And I didn’t?”

“No, of course you did,” Emma conceded, then tried again, “But there’s a heat wave!”

“I’m afraid the hedges haven’t gotten the memo to stop growing, dear,” Regina deadpanned. The mayor heard the sheriff muttering imprecations about if she had to trim Regina’s bush it wouldn’t be that one and reminded her, “You do recall that we bought the electric trimmer, don’t you? You don’t have to use the shears anymore.”

Emma had the decency to look embarrassed, because she clearly _had_ forgotten, and she made no more complaints.

**

Regina would never admit it to Emma, of course, but she was perfectly aware that at least part of the incentive to make the sheriff do yard work was the opportunity to watch her. By the time Emma was finishing the last hedge, her arms glistened with sweat and her white tank top was nearly transparent, and Regina found herself licking her lips.

The queen savored the sight of the blonde’s muscles flexing to heft and guide the power trimmer along the hedge and “mmh”-ed aloud from the safety of the kitchen window at the combination of the tiny jean shorts Emma wore as she worked and the bold, wide stance she struck.  Emma did have exquisite musculature.

**

“Well Ms. Swan,” she greeted when Emma came in, rolling out her neck and shoulders and blinking from the sun, “I believe you’ve earned a massage for those sore muscles.”

“Oh thank god,” Emma huffed. “I know Ruby opened up shop, but she massages like a pussy.”

“Like a what?” the queen asked mildly.

“Like, um, a wonderful body part I am definitely not using in a derogatory way?” Emma grinned sheepishly.

“Better,” Regina approved. “Go and shower.”

**

Regina took a moment to admire Emma lying naked and prone on the bed, all soft curves and smooth skin and firm muscle. Oh, that muscle—calves and hamstrings and gluteal muscles she just wanted to sink her teeth into. But she didn’t. Not yet, at least. Instead, she settled astride Emma’s hips and lingeringly slid her hands up her back to her shoulders, pausing to move her hair.

Then she began to knead. She worked out the knots in Emma’s shoulders, but also stroked soft fingertips up her spine into her hairline. Then she worked her way down onto the savior’s back proper, making slow, even strokes with steady pressure, enjoying the feeling of Emma under her hands as much as Emma was enjoying being there.

Reaching where the blonde’s back met her hips, the firm columns of muscle where she always dug her fingers in hard when Emma used their favorite toy, Regina’s breath caught inaudibly. It was time. Gradually, between motions so that her massage never lost its rhythm, she unbuttoned her shirt, then slid it off her shoulders and let it fall silently to the floor, and her bra soon followed. Emma, eyes closed and melting into the sensation, never noticed anything until Regina leaned down and pressed against her back.

“God, baby,” the blonde gasped as hard nipples made contact. She began trying to turn over.

“Be still,” Regina commanded with just a hint of firmness, pulling away and breaking their contact.

Emma made an inarticulate whine, but obeyed. Satisfied, Regina resumed the massage, starting at Emma’s shoulders again and working her way down, a bit less soothing now, a bit more erotic, feeling her own desire for the savior rising. This time she went past Emma’s back, standing up to knead her hip flexors and thighs. Between motions she made quick, silent work of the rest of her clothes, and while Emma may have suspected, she wisely didn’t try to turn her head.

Emma did, however, shudder out an “Oh, fuck” when she felt Regina’s wet cunt against her lower back.

“What was it you said?” Regina asked, almost casually as she began to rub herself against those delectable muscles. “Massage like a _pussy_?”

“Uh, yeah?” Emma said, uncertainly, and even in profile with one side of her face against the bed Regina could see her mind working, trying to figure out what to say. “And I’m _really_ sorry for implying pussy was not awesome, and I would like to show you how awesome I think it is. Right now,” she emphasized.

“Hmm,” Regina pondered, never ceasing the motion of her hips, then concluded, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Please, I’m going crazy wanting to touch you,” the blonde pleaded.

“That’s the point, dear. But you have to stay still because you wanted a massage and that's what you'll get,” and never mind that it had been Regina’s idea, because Emma certainly wasn’t going to remember that right now. “If I decide to ride your back or ass or the back of your thigh while doing it, then good for me. And if you move, I’ll stop. I can always just take care of myself.”

“God,” Emma groaned. “Please don’t. Or at least let me taste you on your fingers.”

Her desire was _so_ attractive, and yet, “I’m afraid that's not part of the deal.”

“But I'm so cute,” the blonde cajoled. “And my mouth loves you so much.”

“Do I need to put something else in your mouth to distract you? We have some lovely gags,” she suggested with faux innocence.

“Noooo,” Emma drawled, petulant.

“That’s what I thought. You should probably just be good,” Regina suggested. Emma sighed deeply, and Regina could feel how gloriously tense her body was in her wanting, but she obeyed. The queen smiled and kept riding, working her hips, sliding her cunt on the firm curves of Emma’s back. It wasn’t enough to do more than tease, but the indirect stimulation was getting her wetter by the moment and she let her desire build, and build, and build.

Then, just before the point when neither of them would have been able to take it any longer, she crawled up Emma’s body, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled as she commanded, “Turn over.”

Emma was still murmuring “God, yes, damn-” when Regina’s knees landed on either side of her head and being faced with the queen’s pussy struck her dumb.

Then Regina waited, hovering just out of reach, watching Emma want her, every gorgeous muscle tense with it. She rolled her hips almost close enough and Emma was gasping, straining, reaching, only to be stopped by the hand Regina had known better than to remove from her hair.

“Don’t stop being good now,” she murmured in a low voice.

“Uh huh,” Emma agreed, and it was clear she was almost at her breaking point. Regina was right there with her, and in the next moment she lowered herself the rest of the way to Emma’s mouth, her sigh of relief becoming a gasp as the savior began making long, eager strokes all over.

“Aren't you glad you chose to behave yourself?” she asked, breathy.

“Was so hard,” Emma mumbled, muffled against slick flesh.

“But worth it,” Regina hummed. “If you weren't good you wouldn't have been able to taste me. Just touch.”

Emma groaned at the idea of that, and the vibration was as delicious as the increased hunger in her caresses that followed, her tongue circling around Regina’s clit with an indescribable combination of intensity and softness. Soon Emma’s touch became firmer, but the intensity remained. The savior was moving her head with the motion of her tongue now, and soon her face was glistening, and god, Regina loved the sight of it.

As Emma began fluttering her tongue against her clit, Regina’s hips began rolling involuntarily against her mouth and she slid the hand that wasn’t gripping blonde hair up to pinch a nipple. Emma groaned disappointedly at that sight and reached up and around toward Regina’s breasts.

“No,” the queen said immediately, and before the savior could whine clarified, “Touch yourself.” Emma moaned at that, and her hands lowered again. Soon Regina felt her shoulders flexing against her legs and hummed, “Good girl.”

This was so good, even or especially when Emma’s rhythm began to falter as her own pleasure distracted her. Steady stimulation resumed as the blonde wrapped her lips around the queen’s clit and sucked, pulling an “Nnh,” from Regina’s throat as her hips rolled harder. Then Emma was interspersing the sucking with flicking her tongue, and Regina was startled to feel fingers push into her.

Glancing back, she saw that Emma was indeed still rubbing her own clit with one hand, and when she looked down and met her gaze the blonde winked. She smiled briefly, then sank into the sensation again, Emma’s mouth coaxing more and more pleasure from her, Emma’s fingers filling her deep and steady.  

Soon Regina was grabbing the savior's's head with both hands as she rode her face and fingers hard, little breathy gasps escaping her lips. The queen was so close, and if the raggedness of Emma’s breath and motions were any indication, so was she.

A few more rocks of her hips and sucks at her clit and thrusts of Emma’s fingers and Regina was coming hard, gripping her hair tight, thrusting into her face.

As she clenched around Emma’s fingers, moaning and shuddering through her orgasm, she felt the blonde tense and arch too.

Humming with pleasure, Regina moved languidly down Emma’s body to straddle her hips again, then kissed her. These were perhaps her favorite kisses, when she reveled in knowing that the heat and wetness on Emma’s mouth were from her own cunt. They kissed slowly, deeply, intensely for long moments.

Eventually, regretfully, Regina broke the kiss. “We should get up.”

“Mm,” came Emma’s noncommittal hum.

“Henry will be home soon,” Regina pointed out, suddenly not sure which of them she was trying to convince.

“Mm.”

“And I have to make dinner.”

“Mm,” and now Emma’s arms were wrapping around her.

“Emma, you’re not helping,” Regina complained, even as her eyes were starting to feel heavy. It was so warm and comfortable like this.

“You locked the door, right?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Regina said slowly, not quite understanding.

“Then learn how to have a weekend and stay in bed with me.” Regina was going to object. She was. She’d get up and be a responsible adult any moment now. Any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Queening!! Emma’s face between Regina’s thighs


End file.
